Goku Gone
by Lost in my Thoughts
Summary: Goku has gone completley A-Wall, and is destroying the Earth.. How does anyone hope to survive?
1. Default Chapter

A loud crash, an explosion, and rocks tumbled everywhere. Kami's lookout was being devistated. Holes in the floor, walls, things tumbled, broken everything. Even a splatter of blood on the floor at one point, where a certain bald man layed on the ground. At a closer look, he had a clean hole through him, the blood pool below him was gathering quickly. Another loud crash, and a rock lands close to Krillin's body. Bright blue light flashes from the distance, and another body sails through the air, landing very close to Krillin's corpse.   
"Oww! Ungh..." Yamcha's arm was a tattered mess, sinew and flesh hanging from a gaping wound at the elbow.. Most of the rest of his arm from the forarm down had been removed, most likley by force. A low voice growls, and utters..   
"Kame... Hame.. Ha!" And a rather small blast ushers towards Yamcha's chest, and implodes it. Upon impact, the rocks and floor behind Yamcha explodes, as well as his chest. Ribs, lung matter, heart pieces, and other bits of matter lands, as well as a very large hole in his chest, spanning from his neck to his stomach... No more Yamcha.  
Tenshinan's three eyes went as wide as saucers, seeing the blood shed of Yamcha. The attacker's back was facing him, as he spoke. The attacker's long blonde hair swayed in the light breeze..  
"Goku, stop this! Why are you doing this!?" 


	2. Arrival of the Anti Hero!

--Wow guys, I had pretty much abandoned writing, because I thought that no one would like what I had to offer.. But after reading all your positive reviews, I have decided to continue the story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please Read And Review. Feel free to drop me a private message anytime at Toby@ccis.net, or IM me at Zw4nzig on AIM. Thanks, enjoy the story--  
  
Goku's head turned, malifecant, puiless eyes gazing directly at the three-eyed man. His body rotates in the air, to face the speaker, "I am doing this, because I CAN do this!" Goku raised a hand, getting ready to charge at Tenshinhan, to bring the humans death. Just as he begins to move, his entire body glows white, his hair shortening from waist length, to pointing upwards. His muscle mass also decreases just as the white fades, returning him to his "normal" appearence. His hair no longer the same gold color, it now is more of a light yellow color, that of a regular Super Saiyajin. Goku's eyes dart about, surprised at his regression in form. He curses, "Shit.. I must have wasted too energy transforming and destroying this worthless lookout.." After a moment more of his swearing and cursing, his decides that a Super Saiyajin has enough power for what he wants to accomplish. Goku launches towards Tenshinhan, who can do nothing but raise his arms in a last ditch effort to protect himself. Just as Goku reaches Tien, and Tien prepares for the Deathblow, they both hear a familiar voice shout out, "Special Beam Cannon!". A spiral of energy speeds towards Goku, who in mid punch, can do nothing to defend. The beam struck him in his unprotected ribs, sending him flying across the ground, bouncing about as a rag doll until he came to a stop. Gaining back to his feet, Goku looks at Piccolo with Fury, as the green man lands where Goku had just been. The Namek looked at Goku with a renewed fury, one he hadn't felt towards the man in years. "What the hell are you doing Goku?!" Piccolo shouted at the Saiyajin, slashing his fist through the air in anger. Goku slowly stood, rising to his feet, brushing dust and dirt from his entirley black gi. Goku glared at Piccolo, his hair still pointed and spiked into the air, light yellow in color. Goku launches forward, aiming punches at Piccolo. The Namek manages to deflect the first two blows with his fists, only for the third to land at a sickening angle, snapping most of the bones in Piccolo's forearm, the fourth hitting him square in the chest, a low crunch as a few of his ribs shatter on impact. His unconscious body sails backwards, sliding across the ground, nearly to the edge of the lookout. Tenshinhan's three eyes fixated on Goku, who stood right infront of him. He considered trying to attack, but knew it would be completley fruitless. Tenshinhan braced for what was inevitably his last moment, when he heard a voice he had never thought he would be happy to hear...  
  
"KAKOROT!"  
  
-To be continued-  
  
(So, what did you all think? Please Review, or drop me an Email or IM.) 


	3. For the worthless planet

-Wow, not hours after I posted the second chapter, I Got a very inspiring review from someone, telling me that my story'd be placed into their favorites.. I am truly struck! Thank you for the wonderful review, this chapter is for you man!-  
  
The elder, although shorter Saiyajin man stood-no, floated- only feet above and behind Goku. Large muscular arms were folded across an equally muscled chest, eyes of piercing coal gazing down on the midnight-clad Goku, "Kakorot, I thought we had agreed that -I- was the evil one, and -you- were the goody two-shoes. What in the hell happened that we've.." Vegeta was very abruptly caught short, as a Super Saiyajin Goku slammed a fist into his mouth at break neck speeds. The Prince faltered back a bit, nearing the ground before regaining his footing on the solid ground. Instead of his usual fighting attire: Dark blue, skin tight spandex overlayed by Saiyajin Armor, he had come equipped with something a tad more refined; obviously out of the Bulma collection. Before even attempting to fight back, Vegeta smoothed his clothing: A pair of black jeans, with a leather jacket over a deep red form fitting shirt. Placing his knuckles together infront of him, a repitition of cracks echo as he releives stress on his knuckles. Goku, beleiving that Vegeta was trying to stall for time, rushed the older Saiyajin, only to find himself striking nothing but air. Spotting Vegeta feet away, Goku launched a verbal assault, "Come on Vegeta, stop running. Let me kill you." A hearty laugh bellowed from Vegeta's stomach, his head rolling back with laughter. Without so much of a hesitation, or an inkling of power being exerted, the princes hair stood more erect than it usualy does, coal black hair changing to a crisp light yellow, eyes becoming lighter, and brighter, a hazy emerald hue. Vegeta examines his body, eyes wandering over the enhanced muscles of his arms; only imagining what his face and hair must look like. A quiet chuckle, and Vegeta retaliates to Goku's taunt.. "I know this form holds enough power to defeat you Kakorot.. Your power isn't focused any longer, you are letting rage cloud you. No.. I don't want to defeat you.. I will destroy you.. For myself, and for this worthless planet!" With those words, Vegeta balled his fists up, a loud scream erupting from within his throat as a surge of energy crossed across his body. His hair had depened, to a more golden color, veins popping from his forhead, muscles buldged even more so than they had before. The power inside him burned as a Super Saiyajin 2. Vegeta's eyes met Goku's coldly, "No Goku.. I will destroy you.." Goku said naught, only allowing a sly grin to cross his lips. And so the battle began!  
  
-Ooo, cliff hanger, anyone?- 


End file.
